


The Virginity Game (Michael Clifford)

by hello_imceleste



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_imceleste/pseuds/hello_imceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Virginity Game"</p>
<p>"How do you play?"</p>
<p>"Whoever takes the most girls virginity wins"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo so this is my first fan fiction solo tell me what you think :)Xx -Celeste

"Tris! ... BEATRICE!" my mom calls from downstairs. "Tris can you please get the last few bags from my room , honey?"

"Yes mom!" i yelled back. Ughhhh now i have to get up. Great. I reluctantly made my way over to her bedroom and headed to the only bags sitting in the room. Literally why does my mom think I can carry these heavy bags when I can barely handle opening a window. After nearly tripping and dying on my way downstairs I finally made it to the freaking car. "Here are your bags ,mom."

"Thanks, alright thisssss is it ! Our adventure begins now!" she squeals as we get into the taxi. She can be so cheesy sometimes it hurts. But at least she isn't crying. Although sometimes I think she forces happy when she's fighting off the sad.

Basically, the reason we are leaving is because my mom and dad had a major falling out and got a divorce. But i'd rather not think about that right now. Anyway, mom got custody and proceeded to have ideas of needing a 'fresh start'. She said we needed to start a new life in a new place (apparently in a place far from dad). And don't get me wrong, i'm all for a fresh start and stuff! Like okay we can move to California where all the celebrities are but I mean, "LET'S MOVE TO AUSTRALIA!", was not something on my 'move to' list or anything. Like hold up, don't you think this is a bit of an overreaction mom?? Considering that we're from New York i think anyone can see why this move is very drastic. Australia is seriously on the other side of the world!!! However, i think my mom really needs this so of course i played along and pretended to be super stoked for the 102 degree weather and spontaneous backyard kangaroo visits.

I have to admit I thought the whole check in and plane boarding business was going to be much faster like getting on a ride you know? I thought it was just like scanning the ticket and you're set! OMG I was so wrong geez. And there are so many people in the airport, and the whole thing is just one big headache.

We finally took off and I think i'm freaking out a bit. How am I gonna drive on the left? Do Aussies have good food? What if I starve because everything tasted weird or foreign? Oh god. I don't want to leave! what if this plane goes missing or we crash? No one will even miss me. What if no one likes me and they think i'm a freak? At least my mom said i don't have to start school right away. I'll probably start like next week or something. The kids there started about a month ago so either way i'm going to be really awkward and unannounced...

I already miss school friends so much thinking about the new school. It's not like I have, or had I guess, any really close friends in New York, but i'll still miss what friends I did have. I had a little goodbye hang out with a few school friends yesterday and it helped since everyone was listing the cool things about moving. But i'll still miss how the city is all lit up and how there's always something going on. I wonder if Sydney will be the same, although i doubt it will. What do people even do there and why can't I take Chipotle with me!!!?? I hope our house is by some stores that sell color hair dye because I will NOT dye my hair back to brown ew. My hair is like the only thing I love about myself, it's the perfect shade of lavender in my opinion. I hope I don't scare the Aussie kids away with my colored hair or something..

I looked out my window but I couldn't see much since it had gotten quite dark out. To my right my mom was peacefully sleeping. Smart idea since our flight is actually like a million hours long. Seeing everyone else looking absolutely worn I decided I was tired and rested my head on the window and drifted off..

As we got off the plane and walked through the terminal I immediately felt the hot summer weather. It's sort of strange to leave in winter and land in summer. I should have worn shorts or something because pants and a jumper are not the right choice let me tell you. We have to call a taxi to take us to our new home from the airport seeing as we didn't have a car yet. This had to be the weirdest car ride I have ever been on. I had to actively remind myself that the taxi man was not some psycho driving on the wrong side of the road with a death wish.

We pulled up to our new home and surprisingly looked better than it did in the pictures my mom showed me. I had been nervous i wouldn't like it, but I do. It's a one story house with blue and white paint and green green grass. It has a garage and cute windows in the front. There's a little path to the front door (which is maroon) and had a little peep hole so we don't have to open the door to see who it is! As soon as my mom opened the door I kicked off my shoes and ran inside to claim my bedroom. It's a nice mint green color and ,since this house is fully furnished, has a white dresser and writing desk. HOW CUTE IT MATCHES AND THE BED LOOKS COMFY TOO WOW! I can't wait to decorate!

"TRIS COME BACK HERE AND HELP WITH THE BAGS!" My mom yells.

"COMING" I sayed equally as loud. I ran back to the font of the house in my socks and fell. Of course I'd fall omg wood floor mehhhh don't hate me already!!

After settling in my mom and I just kinda sat in the living room. I think I'm going to like it here. I looked over to my mom who was nervously chewing on her lip, a trait I also had picked up from her.

"Hey what are you thinking about ? You seem anxious and stuff"I said.

"oh um erm.. You know how i said you'd be starting school next week?"She timidly asked. Oh god I don't think I like where this is going

"Uh yeah..? What about it? Ooh are you taking me school shopping?!" Play it cool, maybe she isn't going to say what I think she is going to say

"No but yes? I kinda already got you school supplies and all that stuff"

Oh god oh god no no no don't tell me she-

"Tris, your first day of school is tomorrow."


	2. Ch. 2

*BEEPP BEEP BEEBEEP*

Noooo stop that right now. i command it.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ughhhh don’t, no no, don’t do that

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

okay that’s enough GOD I’LL GET UP GEEZ JUST SHUT UP

I rolled over and turned off my alarm. I laid and starred at the bumpy paint on the ceiling. UH WHY IS SCHOOL EVEN A THING???? LIKE DO I HAVE TO? I slowly rolled out of bed and onto the floor. 

“Okay what to wear” 

Oh man i want to look cute but idk which box thats in… Maybe i should have figured this out last night. But of course the procrastination got the best of me per usual. I stayed on tumblr till like 2am because i couldn’t sleep. But it couldn’t be helped because jet lag sucks donkey balls. I walked over to the first box i saw in the middle of my room. I think it’s my lucky day I FOUND SOME CLOTHES ON THE FIRST TRY! This is a sign, i’m totally psychic! I went to my second box and found random crap which wasn’t helpful at all. Maybe Im not so psychic…I give up there are too many boxes to choose from. I decided to just wear a pair of a black skinny jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and my all time favorite pair of black converse. I’ve had them forever and I really should replace them, but I don’t want to because they are comfy and perfectly ruined.

“TRIS ARE YOU READY YET??!” My mom yelled as she barged into my room.

“Yeah, but isn’t it too early ? Like school doesn't start till 8:30 and it’s 8:00. It only takes 10 minutes to get there, mom. I don’t want to be early! I already have to be there for 7 hours why add more time.”

“Well we need to go early and so you can pick up your schedule and give you time to look around and find your first class or something! Quit being a pessimist, geez. Just take a breath and relax hun! It’ll be great you’ll see ”

\- - - - - - - - -

When we got to the school the first thing I noticed was how pretty the campus was. My old school had old crummy buildings and it looked so ghetto! I walked into the offices and all is as you’d expect it to be. It was filled with the smell of coffee and had some people behind computers drowsily typing. We walked towards my counselor’s office and it had a silver plaque on the door that said ‘Mr. Lima’.

“I have to go now but i’ll be picking you up after school. Good luck! Not that you need it. Love you, bye!” My mom rushed out of the office after giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I kinda hoped she would stay with me because i always get anxiety talking to teachers and such.

I knocked on my counselors door and he immediately opened the door. His office was a small square room with a desk, a computer, and some file cabinets. The usual, nothing really interesting. Mr. Lima was a kind looking, short, hispanic man with a shaved head and a nice tie.

“Alrighty good morning …Miss Beatrice Prior? Am i correct? ” He reads off the computer.

“Uuh y-yeah that’s me, but you can call me Tris” I replied. God i hate my full name. Beatrice. Ew.

“Well Tris I’ve already put together your schedule, just look it over and tell me if anything needs to be changed.”

He passes me a paper that read:

1.History Mr. Nevarez;2.Art Design Mrs. Puente; 3. English 11 Mrs.Overgaauw; 4. Photography Mrs.Cordova;5. ChemistryMr. Jamka; 6.Statistics Mrs.Gunderson

"Everything looks good!"

"Okay well just take that and report to your 1st period at 8:30! Have a good day.”

I left the office and it was still a little too early for classes to start. I have about 15 minutes to kill,damn. I should probably take this time and look for my first period so i don’t look like an idiot when the bell rings… The office had given me a school directory but it’s not helpful at all. Actually i think its made me more confused!! This school has like so may different buildings and they named them alphabetically. However, A building is not next to C building and Y is between the S and R buildings and i want to die. IF YOU’RE GONNA DO LETTERS AT LEAST MAKE IT IN ORDER AND DON’T SKIP LETTERS LIKE WHY ISN’T THERE AN F BUILDING???!! 

I decided to start wandering till i saw something that looked like the area where my first class is supposed to be. I need to hurry because some students are starting to get here and they are totally watching me and i feel like all they see is a confused chicken or something. I looking down at my map when i bumped head first into someone’s back.

*drop, splash* oh no did i just….. I looked to where they noise came from and saw a coffee cup and coffee on the ground.

“OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY! Ishouldhavebeenlookingwhereiwasgoing! I was just trying to find my first class ,but this map is hard to understand. Please don’t hate me! Please uh let me buy you a new coffee???” I quickly blurted. This is so embarrassing. I think i could just die right ow, please.

I looked up and saw this petite girl. She had brown hair that fell past her shoulders with bangs across her forehead and pretty ray band glasses. She looked a bit surprised and confused but thankfully not angry.

“Oh” *giggle* “No you’re good don’t even worry about it! I don’t really like coffee anyway!” The girl said and smiled at me. “So you’re new here ?? How exciting!! We don’t get too many new students. I’m Natalie by the way.”

I can’t believe I dropped her coffee. She’s so nice about it too oh god. I’m such a terrible person. 

“I’m Tris! Are you sure you don’t want another coffee? I really should get you another..”

“No i wasn’t even really drinking it ! Umm hey since you’re new, do you want me to help you around school?”

“Oh um no i think i’ve already caused you enough trouble!”

“No i insist! Plus, you’ll never get to class using that old map! That map hasn’t been updated since this school was made!! Now, show me your schedule! Don’t make me fight you for it!” She exclaimed.

I handed over my schedule and she carefully analyzed my classes. I saw her begin to smile from ear to ear and i could only hope that meant i had her for a class. I like her, she seems to be super kind and enthusiastic, but not annoying!

“Well well, you’re not getting rid of me just yet! I have you for first period!” She excitedly yelled.

*RINGGGGGGGGGGGG*

“Alright well our class is this way, come along my little padawan!’”

— ~ — ~ — ~ — ~ — ~ — ~ — ~ — ~ 

Authors Note: Hey guys so sorry if i was slow to put up the next part? I was figuring out how i wanted things to go downnnnn lol

ALSO GUYS: i kinda picture Natalie to look like Jessie from the show New Girl (Zoeey Deschanel)

Anyway I haven’t really told you much about myself! Hello i’m Celeste! I’m 17 and i live in California (LA to be specific) Anyway if anything doesn’t really make sense like how school works in australia or like if i say the weather in fahrenheit i’m sorryyyyyy! Anyway i hope my story doesn’t suck??


	3. Ch. 3

-unedited-  
*Michael’s POV*  
I woke up to the sunlight beaming too brightly on my face. I turned over and tried to ignore the light, but it’s too late, there’s no going back. I’m awake now. 

Sigh.. Fuck off sun. It better not be like 9 am because who even gets up so early on a Sunday?  
I sleepily turned to glance at my bedside clock to see the time.

[Mon. 10:01]

“FUCKKK. NO NO NO NO NO.” I yelled out. I scrambled out my comfortable cocoon of blankets. I scanned my room for a shirt and grabbed the one closest to me on the floor-which happened to be a plain white shirt. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped on my all black converse.  
I can’t believe my alarm didn’t go off again! I’m convinced it hates me, but it’s mutual so whatever. My mom is gonna be so mad, and so is the school ugh i don’t mean to be late almost everyday! I JUST NEED SLEEP OK.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my mom saying my alarm didn’t go off again. I hope she checks her phone after work so i don’t get an angry call during one of my classes.. Stepping out of my house i put in my earphones, blasted some All Time Low and began my walk to the most boring place on earth.

\- - - - -

“Alright Michael this is the last time i’ll be seeing you walk into the office because you’re late! Next time you’re getting a detention!” 

“Yes Mr. Howtz. ” I reluctantly replied. 

“By the way, it’s break time right now so you’ve already missed first and second period. Alright, you’d best be on your way now. ”

Howtz really know how to give people an earful geez. I finally left the office and headed towards my friends, we hung out at this table under this really strange looking tree. My friends were really a weird bunch, but it’s great. When i walked over they were in a little huddle and were chatting excitedly.   
oh god what are they up to now.. Hope they aren’t setting something on fire again.

“HEY MICHAEL’S HERE!” Someone screamed.

“Wow late again??!” 

“NICE BED HAIR IDIOT!” My friend Luke yelled.

“Fuck off!! My hair is fuCKING FANTASTIC OK” I shouted back to him.

Luke and I used to hate each other like a few years ago but he’s like my best friend now. Well Luke and my buddies Calum and Ashton are my best friends. Ashton graduated last year so we don’t see him as much. We sorta started a band together which is cool. Don’t really know what we are officially called though…  
As i got closer to the table i realized that the little huddle was around some girl i’ve never seen before. She has this really cool lavender hair and she dressed exactly like me. She looked sort of uncomfortable, but how could she not be when these idiots are around her. Who is that? Does she go here ? I hope so. 

“Hey guys.. I over slept if you were wondering.” I muttered.

‘Yeah we figured, you need an alarm man!” Luke chuckled.

“Where’s Calum ?” 

“He got held up in his last class, but he’s here. Unlike you” He snickered.

“Haha very funny. At least i got more sleep then you!” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Whateverrr” He childishly replied. 

I looked over to our friends Serena and Natalie who were excitedly talking to the mystery girl.

“Who’s that girl?” I whispered to Luke.

“Why are you whispering? Well she just moved here from New York. I think her name is Tris?.. Yeah Tris. Why you think she’s cute? Stop staring at her you look creepy!” He said in his normal voice.

“Shut up Luke you’re so loud!! And i’m not creepy” I pouted.

“Just go say hello you creep!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” I playfully pinched his nipple.

“Clifford you’ll pay for that!!”

“Psh you got nothing on me Hemmings.”

“HEY TRIS! Haaaaave you met Michael?” Luke shoved me in the direction of Natalie and the new girl. Asshole. I turned back to him and send him my best death stare and looked towards Tris and flashed a smile.

“Ermm Hi i’m Michael..” God she thinks i’m an idiot. 

“Hello Michael, I’m Tris.” She smiled cutely to me and then looked to Natalie.

“Um Triss just moved here Mike, I think she has you next period!” Natalie said. I gave Natalie a grateful smile. YESSS

“Oh hey well you’re in for it! Mrs. Overgaauw is one tough cookie.” I lamely told Tris.

“Did you just say ‘one tough cookie’ oh god Mikey no” Natalie said as she began to crack up.

“IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS MY FRIENDS!” I looked over and Tris was laughing so hard. Awesome she things I’m funny.

*RIIIIIINNNNGGG*

“Um hey since we have english together you should walk with me!” I suggested to Tris

“Oh yes please! Your school layout is impossible! I swear I’d get lost about 5 more times trying to find our class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i know this is really short but i want to update super soon and a longer update! Any way, what do you think?


End file.
